The Simpsons - Season 49
One Plumbs Up: '''Homer becomes a plumber. # '''Knit This, Baby: '''Homer takes up knitting. # '''Golf Faddy: '''Homer becomes a golf caddy. ' # '''Treehouse of Horror BONANZA: '''In a framing device, Marge is recruited into an order of vampire hunters, who give her guard duty for Dracula as an initiation test. Dracula tells Marge a story, "Garlichead", about a group of vampire teens getting attacked by a monster summoned from a garlic field. Marge tells her own story to Dracula, "Abandon All Soap", detailing a cult that abducts and kills anyone in Springfield who tries to tries to bathe. After the story, Dracula attacks Marge, but he is killed by a vampire hunter, Carl, who tells her a story of his own, "Gretelenny and Hanscarl" about how he and Lenny were attacked by a cannibalistic Lisa dressed as a witch. Lisa arrives and objects to her portrayal in the story and tells her own, "Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Tweeter", about a boy named Peter (portrayed by Bart) gaining the power to teleport pumpkins through his cellphone. Bart, who was listening on the story through a walkie-talkie, decides to tell his own story to Rod and Todd, "Springfield: 1984", where "Big Bart" is the icon of an oppressive government who makes everyone in Springfield act exactly like a caricature of Bart. Flanders, who is baby-sitting Bart, comes in and tells the last story "Devils in the Outfield", which shows a baseball team being attacked by demonic forces. Rod and Todd are then revealed to be vampires. # '''Bobbing for Bottle Blues: Lisa' starts a business fishing bottles out of the lake. # Bart School Confidential: '''Bart takes an art class. # '''Frozen Dinner Days: '''Marge leaves many frozen dinners behind when she goes on a trip. ' # '''Surf's Pup: '''Santa's Little Helper befriends a surfer.' ' # '''Taxi Derby Terrors: '''Homer and the other men of Springfield start a demolition derby using taxis. # '''Throw it Bach: '''Lisa is hypnotized into thinking she is Johann Sebastian Bach. ' ' # '''Depth Grips: '''Homer reminisces about how he first met Marge while he was working as a grip on the set of a murder mystery movie.' ' # '''Fake Holiday in Cambodia: '''The Simpsons win an all expenses paid vacation to Cambodia, only for it to turn out to be a scam.' ' # '''HJS 742: Lost in San Diego: '''Bart gets lost in San Diego.' ' # '''The Burns of the Screw: '''Mister Burns opens a giant store that only sells screws. # '''Panini Press: '''Homer starts a magazine all about sandwiches. # '''Springfield 1602: '''In 1602, the Simpsons ancestors who are portrayed by the main characters develop superhuman powers and use them to fight an army of monsters....in a rap competition! # '''Lenny Bruce Wayne: '''Lenny takes over Bart's Bartman persona, and eventually his whole life, while the latter is stuck on a road trip with Nelson. # '''Cold Cans and the Legend of Sip Jaw: '''Moe weaves a tall tale around the campfire about a beer loving creature called Sip Jaw, which makes Homer scared he's real. # '''Over the Mooncalves: '''The citizens of Springfield' dress like sheep to drum up publicity for the town. # '''The Back Came Cat: '''A previous cat of Marge's returns and torments the family and Milhouse. # '''Twister and Shout My Way Out: '''A twister hits Springfield. Or so it seems. ' # '''Never Say Eat My Shorts Again ' # 'Pathways into Bartness ' # 'Bisque of Fury ' # 'The Wonderful Wizard of Frank '